


skin vision

by Evoxine



Series: grandloves. [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: Jongin, bound for a plethora of football games and without Sehun by his side, gets a surprise halfway through the week.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: grandloves. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097274
Comments: 50
Kudos: 200





	skin vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MRBRSD94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRBRSD94/gifts).



> happy valentine's day ♡

They’ve known about this day for weeks and it’s not the first time they’ve spent time apart, but it doesn’t make saying goodbye any less painful. Outside, the sun is barely up, but Jongin’s already dressed and ready to go. From his spot by the front door, he watches as Sehun sets their washed mugs aside and dries his hands – cute, he thinks absently, his hair is still a mess. 

“Babe, you don’t have to send me off, I know you have a long day ahead of you.”

Sehun gives him a look. “Of course I’m sending you off, don’t be silly. You’re worth more than a couple of hours of sleep.”

He’s tired, yes, and sad that he has to leave Sehun for almost an entire week, but Sehun’s words easily bring a smile to his face. Once Sehun pulls a hoodie on and grabs his keys, they leave the apartment, Jongin’s sports bag in one hand and Sehun’s hand in the other. 

The ride to campus is quiet, the city still rising from the depths of slumber as they trundle through the streets. Sehun’s eyes are closed, but judging by the way his thumb steadily skates along the side of Jongin’s finger, he’s awake. 

“Any plans for the weekend?”

Sehun hums, lashes quivering as he opens his eyes. “Probably going to work on that project with Yixing. We want to get a fair bit done before our upcoming swim meet, just in case practice takes up a little too much time. I have a lunch date with Mom uptown, and I’m thinking about bringing your parents some goodies from that bakery they love.”

“Yeah?” Jongin presses a kiss to the back of Sehun’s hand. “They’ll be so happy. Just recently they sent me a text asking when I’ll be going uptown so I can grab some for them.”

Laughing, Sehun turns to bury his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck. “Guess I’m about to be your parents’ favourite.”

“You’re already their favourite,” Jongin says with a sigh. Sehun’s laughter builds. “I swear they love you more than they love me.”

A warm puff of air washes over the shell of Jongin’s ear. “Well, I’ll always love you most, QB.”

The bus ride ends much too soon. At the gym doors, Jongin sees a few of his teammates already grouped up, styrofoam cups in hand as they chat about the upcoming tourney.

Jongdae is the first one to spot them.

“Morning, lovebirds.” He turns to Sehun. “So, looking forward to having the apartment all to yourself?”

“Oh, are you kidding me? Yes. Getting to roll around in bed as much as I want? Absolute haven.”

Jongin snorts. “You already roll around in bed as much as you want; remember that one time you elbowed me in the ribs? The bruise lingered for days.”

Before Sehun can get a chance to answer, the doors swing open and the rest of the team enters, led by their coach. 

“Alright boys, let’s get on the road. We got a few games to win.”

Everyone scrambles for their bags and drains their coffees, empty cups finding their way into the large bin in the corner before the football team makes their way over to the team bus. Jongin lets them all go ahead, staying behind to let Sehun pull him close with fingers bunched into the fabric of his letterman.

“Good luck,” Sehun breathes. “Stay safe. Bring home a trophy for me.”

“Anything for you,” Jongin promises, and kisses him. 

  
The first few days pass with a flurry of games, most of them easy wins. They do lose one, but it’s a close game against a formidable opponent, and the team agrees that it’s still a great performance. 

Freshly showered and still riding the adrenaline high from their latest victory, Jongin joins the rest of his team for a celebratory meal. They spend a ridiculous amount of time at a local diner, treating themselves with milkshakes and thick cuts of meat until they run out of energy. Jongin excuses himself to the hotel room he shares with Jongdae, intent on indulging in a power nap and perhaps a Skype call with his boyfriend.

Except, his plans are thwarted when he turns a corner in the hallway and spots that very boyfriend leaning against his door with a pleased smile spread across his face. He stops in his tracks, the lethargy that was seeping into his limbs suddenly disappearing. 

“Sehun?”

“That’s me.”

Jongin blinks. “You’re… here?”

“That’s right.”

“How? Why?”

Grinning, Sehun pushes off the door and closes the distance between them. 

“How? Well, your mother dropped me off at the bus station after I brought her those pastries she’s been craving. She even paid for my ticket. And why? Because I missed you and wanted to surprise you.”

Okay, Jongin needs a little more time for his overwhelmed brain to keep up. 

“You took a five-hour bus ride to come and surprise me.”

“Yes,” Sehun shrugs. “It wasn’t that bad, I slept through most of it and – mmph!”

Whatever else Sehun wanted to say is swallowed by Jongin when he covers Sehun’s mouth with his own, kissing all the air out of his lungs before he pulls away and proceeds to plant pecks all over Sehun’s face. 

“That’s so sweet of you,” he says between kisses, “thank you.”

Sehun’s basking in the attention, he knows. 

“I already spoke to your coach. You can’t spend the night in my room, because you’re here with your team and representing our school, which means you have to adhere to school rules, but he’ll let you hang out in my room until curfew.”

As he speaks, Sehun turns and heads down the hallway, pulling Jongin along as he goes. 

“I don’t know what you had planned for the rest of the day, but I just took a shower and I am so ready to dive into bed for some cuddles and room service. Not necessarily in that order.”

Jongin falls into step with him easily, feeling like he’s just won the entire tournament by himself. 

“Sounds lovely.”

Next to him, Sehun smiles. 

  
Having just eaten, Sehun is the only one who ends up ordering a full meal. Jongin does, however, let Sehun wheedle him into getting a plate of fresh fruit. They sit cross-legged on the bed, Sehun’s knee resting on Jongin’s thigh, and eat while a random blockbuster plays on the television screen. 

“How’d you find the time to come?”

“Coach gave me a day off and I managed to finish all my work in time.” Sehun glances over at him. “I had an incentive to work a little harder.” He winks, as cheesy as his pasta, and Jongin can’t help but laugh. 

As the movie plays and Jongin enjoys being back in Sehun’s presence, he’s surprised to learn that he’s still able to eat. The plate of fruit is gone in minutes and Jongin finds himself absently picking at Sehun’s basket of garlic bread. In fact, when Sehun comes back from the bathroom, he skids to a stop at the sight he sees and splutters out a, “ _You ate all my garlic bread!_ ”

As if needing to preserve his accusation, Sehun whips out his phone and snaps a few candid photos. “I can’t believe you ate all my garlic bread,” he pouts, “I thought you weren’t hungry!”

“You never stopped me!” Jongin holds out his half-finished slice, all innocent. “You can have the rest?”

Sehun huffs, but Jongin knows he’s amused rather than upset. He ends up feeding Sehun the rest of his garlic bread while the swimmer busies himself with uploading the photos he’d just taken, chuckling when he sees Sehun type out _he ate all my garlic bread!!!!! >:(_ as a caption. 

In the end, Sehun lets Jongin have several mouthfuls of his pasta. When the food’s all gone, they shed their outer layers and climb into bed, pulling the sheets up to their chests and burrowing down for yet another movie. 

It’s nice, just being together. They don’t speak as the movie plays, content with sharing space and air and warmth. With his head pillowed on Sehun’s chest, Jongin dozes off to the steady rise and fall of Sehun’s breathing, coaxed deeper into slumber by talented fingers carding through his hair. 

It’s dusk when he rouses, arm tingling with pins and needles. 

“Finally,” Sehun says, “I was starting to feel lonely.”

Jongin yawns and shakes out the numbness in his arm. “Sorry, but you’re just so comfortable.”

The nap, although much welcomed rest, has made his aches more pronounced. Jongin feels it now as he stretches, soreness radiating from the soles of his feet up to the backs of his thighs. He groans, grimacing when his hamstring protests, and reaches back to knead at the muscle. Except Sehun beats him to it, warm hands around his calf and thumbs pressing right where it hurts. 

“Oh my god, I love you.”

“Of course you do,” Sehun quips. “Who else knows exactly where your sore spots are?”

Sehun orders Jongin to lie on his stomach, which Jongin is loath to do, because it prevents him from keeping Sehun in his line of view. But when Sehun digs his thumb into the sole of his foot, Jongin goes boneless and ends up with his face in the pillow. 

As Sehun massages out the aches, Jongin lets out a stream of appreciative groans that the pillow soaks up, body gradually transcending into another realm under Sehun’s touch. In fact, he feels so good that when Sehun asks him to flip over onto his back, he presents his boyfriend with an eyeful. 

“Didn’t think porn would hit so close to home,” Sehun says, fingers hooking into the waistband of Jongin’s sweats. Ever so helpful, Jongin lifts his hips and lets Sehun shimmy them off. 

Jongin shrugs, feeling too good to feel even a twinge of embarrassment. “The male anatomy is a very predictable thing,” he replies, toes curling in contentment when Sehun moves up to knead at his quads. 

He shuts his eyes and focuses on the sensations spreading up his thighs, dick twitching with the proximity of Sehun’s touch, and it goes swimmingly well until he feels a weight astride his lap. 

“My fingers are tired,” Sehun tells him pointedly. 

Jongin takes those pretty hands in his own. “I’m sorry, love. I’ll make it up to you.”

Sehun peers down at him, hair sweeping into his eyes, and Jongin kisses the back of his hand. 

  
The sun has barely set, but since they’re unable to spend the night together, time is of the essence. Pillows soft and sheets cool, Sehun laughs as they roll across the width of the bed, reaching out towards the wall when he hits the edge in order to turn off the lights. Strewn across the floor 

What little illumination they have from the television is more than enough, because when it comes to each other’s bodies, they don’t need sight to know where to touch or taste, every dip and curve already mapped in their minds. 

“C’mere,” Jongin murmurs, pulling Sehun flush against his chest with a well-executed yank. It’s hard to spoon when you’re about the same height, but they’ve had ample practice. 

The slope of Sehun’s neck is always tempting, and Jongin wastes no time latching onto that creamy flesh with his teeth. At the slightest bit of suction, Sehun squirms deeper into Jongin’s arms, pulse fluttering under the hand that Jongin has placed over his heart. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Jongin continues, pulling back to admire his handiwork. “You’re so good to me.”

Sehun shudders when Jongin kisses the bruise, thighs parting instinctively to let him slot a leg between them. If they had the time to indulge themselves, Jongin would spend minutes upon minutes kissing every inch of Sehun’s throat. But they don’t, so Jongin brushes his thumb across a peaked nipple and asks, “Lube?”

When Sehun immediately produces a bottle out from beneath a pillow, Jongin can’t help but snort in laughter. 

“What,” Sehun says defensively. “It’s called being prepared.”

Jongin hums, waiting as Sehun squeezes out a dollop onto his fingers. “Yes, of course. It’s good to be prepared.” He holds Sehun in place with his clean hand, the other drifting down between the swimmer’s legs – purposefully avoiding the hard line of his erection – to spread slick around his entrance. Sehun lets him in easily, body eager and greedy for attention, hips tilting just enough to coax Jongin’s finger in deeper. 

The sound of the air conditioner somehow amplifies Sehun’s breaths, giving Jongin some helpful, non-verbal cues that he puts to good use when he slips another finger in. 

“Okay?”

“S’nice.” Sehun lets out a shaky sigh when Jongin crooks his fingers just right, thumb continuing its assault on his nipple, sensitivity increasing by the second. 

When a bead of precome slides off the tip of his cock and onto the sheets, Sehun nudges Jongin with the heel of his foot and says, “Inside?”

Jongin can’t say no to that, not when that’s where he wants to be. So he extracts his fingers, slicks himself up, and slides home.

With a groan, Sehun pushes his ass back into the cradle of Jongin’s hips, needing him deeper and impossibly closer. This position isn’t the best for something hard and fast, but they don’t need that today. Jongin is more than content with having his boyfriend in his arms and his cock snug between supple cheeks; judging from how Sehun’s rocking back to meet his thrusts, he thinks Sehun’s okay with this, too. 

For the most part, they stay quiet, aware that hotel room walls can be thin. But when Jongin closes fingers around Sehun’s erection and tugs, Sehun can’t help but let out a moan that sends shivers rippling down Jongin’s spine. 

Jongin goes slow and steady, each drag of his cock in and out of Sehun stoking the fire in their bellies. Mouth against the line of Sehun’s jaw and thumb pressed against the dripping slit of his cock, he brings them both to completion, wave building and cresting until all it can do is break. 

With a breath lodged in his throat, Sehun comes, cock pulsing in Jongin’s grip as he spills. Jongin, groaning at the tightening of Sehun’s walls around him, squeezes out a few extra drops of come and brings his fingers up to Sehun’s lips. He stares, pupils blown, as Sehun welcomes them into his mouth and licks them clean, lips red and shiny. 

When Sehun moans around his fingers, Jongin comes with a snap of his hips, balls flush against the curve of Sehun’s ass. He empties himself with a gasp, Sehun’s name lodged in his throat. 

Sehun sighs in satisfaction and clenches down around Jongin, giggling when the oversensitivity has the quarterback yelping. There’s only a short window of time before the stickiness starts to feel gross and uncomfortable, so as soon as Jongin recovers from his orgasm, he eases out of Sehun and turns him around so that they’re lying face to face.

“Hi,” he says, brushing their noses together. 

Sehun’s eyes crinkle. “Hi.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful.” 

When Sehun slings a leg over Jongin’s hip, Jongin can’t help but reach around to slide a finger back into Sehun’s hole, slightly puffy from sex and still pliant under his touch. He’s wet inside, a mix of lube and come, and Sehun blushes when he feels Jongin probing deep. 

“If only we were home,” Jongin muses. “Could keep all this inside you.”

Sehun mumbles something into his shoulder that Jongin can’t quite figure out.

“Sorry?”

“...There’s a plug in my bag.”

A pause, then Jongin extracts his finger and rolls out of bed. “You know, we’ve been together this long and you still manage to find ways to surprise me.”

He takes a minute or so to find the plug and another few seconds to rinse it clean, then he’s back in bed and nudging it into Sehun’s waiting hole.

“There,” he says, happy. Sehun rolls his eyes, fond. 

“Don’t be sappy.”

“I’m always sappy when it comes to you.” He grins at the smile that threatens to take over Sehun’s face and dives in for a messy kiss once it shows. 

“You have to go back to your room soon,” Sehun says against his lips. “Take a quick shower before you go?”

Another kiss, this time to Sehun’s forehead. 

“Okay.”

  
At the door, Sehun leans against the frame, looking so adorably comfortable in his pyjamas and fluffy hair that Jongin struggles with fighting the urge to disobey his coach. 

“You’ll be there tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there tomorrow,” Sehun promises. “Cheering you on and watching as you win.”

He leans in and Sehun meets him halfway, trading the sweetest of kisses before they part and Jongin turns to head back towards his room.

“Hey,” Sehun calls out when Jongin’s a few feet away. “Love you, QB. Sweet dreams.”

Jongin looks over his shoulder, heart swelling at the affection he sees painted all over Sehun’s face. “I love you too, Nemo.”

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this tweet](https://twitter.com/_seiros/status/1227090554313302017) and set sometime before the first fic in the series, but at what point in the timeline exactly, it doesn't really matter!
> 
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)


End file.
